


Together We Can Take the World Apart, My Love

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Even when he's dicking his boyfriend, Fluff and Smut, Huge Guy and tiny other guy, It's also a needlessly dramatic title but it's fitting once you think about it, It's not too bad Odin just thinks too much, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Riding, Scratch that ESPECIALLY when he's dicking his boyfriend, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Title is from the James Bond song "The World Is Not Enough", both characters are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: “Your hands are much bigger than mine.”Written for Kinktober 2018. Prompt: Size Difference.





	Together We Can Take the World Apart, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 for the prompt "size difference!"
> 
> FIRST FANTASY LIFE SMUT ON AO3 WOOOOOOO.

“Give me your hand.” Damien abruptly said one night.

Odin was lying on Damien’s bed, his upper body propped up by a mountain of plush, soft pillows. Straddling his lap was the Dark Sultan himself, looking as regal as ever perched atop his latest throne. The purple silk of Damien’s comforter draped over them, coming up to Odin’s waist while at the same time barely covering the curve of Damien’s back, dangerously close to exposing his rear.

Odin didn’t question Damien’s order; he rarely ever did. Silently, he held his hand out to his liege, who graciously accepted his homage with dainty fingers.

With a curiosity at odds with his station, Damien examined Odin’s offered hand, his touch as light as a Port Puerton breeze. Soft fingertips traced along the calloused lines of his palm, circling each whirl reverently and feeling the leathery roughness that came from years of handling claymores and swords; then, bored of the front, they moved on to the back, skimming over his knuckles and up his fingers, marveling over their size and length. Odin watched his fascinated lover play with his hand, quiet except for the occasional soft inhale.

Finally, Damien threaded his fingers through Odin’s own.

“Your hands are much bigger than mine,” Damien stated. It wasn’t a new revelation, nor an earth-shattering one: anyone with eyes could see the large disparity in height between the two men. Even now, Damien’s hand was nearly swallowed whole by Odin’s broad palm, his fingers disappearing underneath his knight’s thick digits.

Odin hummed, his thumb gently rubbing Damien’s wrist as he mulled over his words.

His height was… useful, he supposed. He had always been taller and broader than other children, so it made sense that, combined with all the training he went through to become a Maajik Knight, he would rise up the ranks to become the Dark Sultan’s protector. Damien, however, had always been on the petite side (despite his claim that Odin was just biased because “ _everyone_ is short to you”); even as an adult, he barely reached up to Odin’s chest, to say nothing of the humongous throne he sat on (Odin still thought it’d be beneficial to swap the throne with a smaller model, a suggestion that earned him some _truly_ dirty looks from both Damien and his mother.).

“Does it bother you?” He asked, doubting that was the case—none of Damien’s past actions suggested that he disliked Odin’s larger structure, aside from some fond exasperation when Odin had to lean down to kiss him.

Damien shrugged. “Why _would_ it bother me?” He replied, leaning back and resting his free hand against Odin’s thigh.

Instead of answering immediately, Odin took a few seconds to study his lover, his keen eyes detecting every change that’d occurred throughout the years; how Damien’s hair had grown until it barely reached his shoulders, the ends gently curling outwards; how his face became more mature, his round cheeks eroding to a sharper look; how his violet eyes sparkled with the kindness and wisdom Odin always knew he possessed; and how his air of majesty, once forced and performative, now came to him as naturally as breathing.

Perhaps, Odin thought, his question was not rooted in the belief that Damien found his height to be unappealing; rather, it was due to his _disbelief_ that someone as gorgeous and clever as Damien would ever settle for a knight such as himself.

Odin didn’t voice those thoughts out loud, however, knowing how much Damien despised hearing him speak of himself in such a manner.

“If it doesn’t bother you,” Odin finally said, his free hand lying on Damien’s hip. “Then it does not bother me.”

Damien snorted playfully; evidently, Odin had taken too long to respond in a satisfactory manner. Instead of harping upon the matter, he chose to bend forward to rest his cheek upon Odin’s collarbone.

“Do you know,” Damien muttered, tilting his chin up and gazing into Odin’s red eyes. “Why _I_ think you’re so wonderful?”

Odin didn't answer verbally, merely cocking his head in a silent invitation. _Go on._

“Well…” Damien hummed, sitting up and lifting his arms in a leisurely stretch. “If you really _must_ know…”

Odin just barely caught the wicked way his lover smirked before pressing a kiss to his clavicle, his lips slowly drifting downwards towards Odin's chest.

 _Oh._ A light blush stained Odin’s cheeks as he realized what was happening.

 Damien dropped a feather-light kiss on one of Odin’s pecs, earning a sharp intake of breath from his knight. Gently, Damien kissed his way to the center of Odin’s chest, sighing in pleasure as he landed one final peck right over his knight’s heart.

“I love how toned you are.” Damien’s voice was pitched low, as sultry as the Aridian Desert during a sweltering day. His hands reached up to teasingly run over Odin’s bicep muscles, his touches blazing a trail of fire over the tanned skin. “I love it whenever you hold me after a long day, or when you lift me up to carry me…” He paused, then chuckled. “Though I don’t think it’s necessary for you to pick me up whenever I need to get something off a tall shelf.”

Odin huffed out a laugh as Damien’s fingers kneaded his muscular arms, his arousal blooming under his lord’s passionate caresses. Smiling sweetly, Damien gave each arm one kiss before turning his attention back to Odin’s body and, after shifting his position slightly, began pressing his lips to his knight’s stomach.

“I love your kindness,” Damien remarked in between kisses. “I love your bravery, your strength. I love how your loyalty extends to our friends and countrymen. I love it when you laugh at terrible jokes because your laugh is as loud and booming as thunder; I love how embarrassed you get when you smile underneath your helmet because you’re worried someone will notice.”

His kisses trailed lower and lower, Odin’s cock stirring at the sensation. Suddenly, Damien stopped, sitting up to grab the lotion lying on the sheets next to him. Deftly, he squeezed some cream onto Odin’s dick and wrapped his hand around the length, making sure that every inch was lubricated and ignoring Odin’s strained hiss.

“But most of all,” Damien continued. “I love how _safe_ I feel with you. Whenever you hold me or kiss me, I feel that, somehow, you’re protecting me with your body; it makes me feel invincible and, sometimes, I wonder if those rumors are true—because whenever I’m in your arms, I feel like I could take over the world.”

Odin swallowed hard at Damien’s words.

“ _Darling…_ ” It felt strange to use a term of endearment that didn’t involve a formal title in any way; yet, no other words could express the sheer amount of loyalty and _love_ Odin possessed for the man on top of him.

With a smile, Damien lifted his hips and positioned himself over Odin’s cock, sinking down on it slowly. It wasn’t necessary—Odin had already been inside Damien, after all—so Odin knew that his lover was doing his best to prod some sort of reaction out of him. Still, the knight refused to move his hips, an action which would’ve forced Damien to take it all inside—Odin was not a small man by any means, and there had been a few times when Damien began crying from pain if he went too fast, something that only served to make Odin panic and put a stop to all bedroom activities for a week (and no, it had _not_ been an overreaction, as Damien later said.).

Finally, Damien had made it all the way to the base, sighing at the fullness he felt. Odin felt his weight settling on his lap, as light as a feather yet heavier than any weapon.

“But… ah…” Damien said, still grinning despite how winded he sounded. “I _do_ have to admit that… I love how _big_ you are… in every sense of the word.”

He began to lift himself up and down on Odin’s dick, increasing his pace as he grew more and more desperate for release, leaning forward and allowing Odin to envelop him in his arms.

As his lover bounced on his cock, Odin began to understand exactly what Damien had been referring to when he spoke of Odin making him feel _“safe.”_

Watching Damien’s beautiful face contort with pleasure, he realized he wanted to be the _only_ man to see that expression—not only that, he wanted to be the only man who would _cause_ it to occur. His grip on his lord’s smaller body tightened, feeling how slender and delicate Damien was in his arms; he wished he could hold him even closer still, until the Dark Sultan’s magic thrummed against his skin and its shadows seeped into his blood. Groaning in wanton desire, Odin thought about the wish he made to Yuelia so many years ago, where he pledged to remain by Damien’s side forever, to make use of his huge body, with its unwieldy limbs and muscles, to protect him from anything that wished to harm him.

Odin would—and this wasn’t a new thought—die for his lord. He’d slaughter anyone foolish enough to lay a hand on the gorgeous, brilliant, amazing man he held, the man who moaned so prettily as he took Odin’s cock inside him and ruled both the land of Al Maajik and Odin’s heart.

With those thoughts running through his mind, Odin slid his arm between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Damien’s cock. He thrust upwards once, then twice, pumping Damien’s length to the rhythm of his hips, and that was enough to make Damien come with a deep, wild moan, his semen splattering on their stomachs and chests. Odin came soon afterward, groaning as he flooded Damien’s ass with his release.

Panting heavily, Damien slumped against Odin’s chest, his seductive persona disappearing as exhaustion set in. Odin rubbed his back soothingly, his own breathing labored.

After a moment, Odin allowed a smile to creep onto his face. Gently, he nudged Damien’s chin to look up at him.

“Where did you get all those lines?” He asked teasingly.

Damien gave a tired grunt. “I didn’t “get them” from anywhere,” He mumbled, then thought his response over and begrudgingly added, “Alright, maybe they were _inspired_ by a few lines from a book Noelia loaned me…” 

“Mmmm,” Odin responded, his hand reaching up to stroke Damien’s hair. “Do you think she’ll allow me to borrow it?”

The mortified look Damien gave him would’ve made him apologize if it weren’t tampered by the amused smile he wore. “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”


End file.
